Big Hero 6 Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules, please start a discussion in the forum. What should be on this wiki This wiki contains official information about Big Hero 6, including both in-universe and behind-the scenes information. In the main namespace, users should only post information from the show itself and from official sources such as the show's cast and crew, and Disney XD. When adding any information that is not obvious from the show itself, please provide a citation in the form of a link to a reliable source of information. For details on how pages should be formatted, see the Manual of Style. What should not be on this wiki Fan fiction and fan art Do not post fan fiction or fan art on main namespace pages. (The "main namespace" means the regular wiki pages. It does not include user pages, blogs, etc.) This wiki is meant to be a resource of official information about the show, and fan-made information would confuse matters. Speculation Generally, speculation is not allowed on the main pages of this wiki. There are a few places where we've made exceptions, but only for cases where the show has clearly set up a mystery and provided clues from which logical conclusions can be drawn. For the most part though, speculation is not appropriate, so don't add it even if you think it matches the above exception. Opinion This wiki should be written from a neutral point of view. That means it should include facts, not personal opinions. For example, please do not write statements about what "some fans think" on articles. Where you can post unofficial content You are allowed to post things like fan art, opinions, and speculation on your own user profile page, on your user blog, or in the forum. Keep in mind that we are trying to keep this wiki PG-rated, like the show is. So any content that includes excessive adult language or explicit/offensive materials may be deleted by the wiki's admins, and, in particularly bad cases, uploading such material may result in the user being blocked. There are many websites better suited for posting your fan creations, such as Tumblr. User pages, talk pages, and signatures For the purposes of this article, locally hosted files will be referred to as "Files." Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on their message walls. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. Invasive/obstructive floaters and forced audio are not allowed on any page. They block links and make navigation difficult, especially for mobile users. You may not delete or alter existing posts on any talk pages, even your own, with the exception of archiving your talk page or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't really hide them, because anyone can see the past history of the page. So don't bother. Vandalism and bad edits When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then add the template Vandal1 to their talk page along with the message describing what they did. If Vandal1 is already on their page, add instead, and so on. Remember, the vandal templates are only for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message instead, without the vandal template. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Badges Badges are a fun way for editors to keep track of their work on the wiki and make achievements. However, making multiple useless edits, like undoing and redoing an edit or removing information just to add the same information again, is considered unfair and is abusing the system. If a user abuses the system, they will be warned. If they continue to abuse the system, they will get blocked. Manual of Style The Big Hero 6 Wiki maintains articles in an in-universe perspective, meaning all articles should be written based on the continuity and setting the subjects take place in. For instance, a recap of events on a character's page would be written in the Background and History sections by the order of the fictional chronology, not by the date the work itself was published. Articles should not be written in a way that acknowledges fictional subjects (characters, objects, events, etc.) as a creative property; information that is non-canon or miscellaneous should go to the Trivia section. Character articles should have the format as displayed below: Character Name '''description Appearance Personality Relationships Etymology Trivia Appearances Gallery When making galleries, please enclose separate tags in and . Violations of the Manual of Style are similar to violations of the rules, although it would take multiple instances for it to become the same. Dealing with rule violations Only admins can block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules, policies, or code of conduct. They are listed from least serious to most serious: #A polite '''first warning explaining what the user did wrong and asking them not to do it again. #One or more additional warnings. These may be accompanied by up to three vandalism template tags but only for vandals, not for people acting in good faith. Warnings can also include conduct tags for violations of the Code of Conduct. #'Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days' for minor violations, if the user has continued to break rules after receiving one or more warnings. #'Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #'Blocks of 1 or more months' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. #'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for the following: *Users that engage in persistent, serious vandalism, especially if the account is used only for vandalism. * Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past but still continue to break the rules. * Accounts that are confirmed to be sock puppets can be blocked permanently. Also, it is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will incur progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from the first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response—including block duration—based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return if they can follow the rules in the future.